1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer in which a structure of a main body and a keyboard assembly enhances an assembling process and reduces production costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 1, a portable computer 100 generally comprises a main body 110, a display 120 such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) to display a picture, and a keyboard assembly 130 provided on an upper surface of the main body 110.
The main body 110 comprises a main board 115 mounted with a CPU (central processing unit: not shown), and a RAM (random access memory: not shown), etc., therein.
The display 120 receives a video signal from the main body 110 and displays a picture. The display 120 and the main body 110 are electrically connected by a cable (not shown). Further, the display 120 is rotatably combined to the main body 110 by a hinge, so that the portable computer 100 can be folded while not in use.
The keyboard assembly 130 is an input unit, and transmits key signals to the main board 115. The keyboard assembly 130 comprises a keyboard circuit board (not shown) which generates the key signal in response to a user's operation.
The keyboard circuit board of the keyboard assembly 130 is connected to the main board 115 through an FPC (flexible printed circuit) 133. The FPC 133 has a first end connected to the keyboard circuit board of the keyboard assembly 130, and a second end provided with a male connector 134. Therefore, the male connector 134 provided in the second end of the FPC 133 is connected to a female connector 115a provided in the main board 115, so that the key signal is transmitted from the keyboard assembly 130 to the main board 115.
In the conventional portable computer 100, an assembly process of the main body 110 and the keyboard assembly 130 is as follows.
First, the male connector 134 provided in the second end of the FPC 133 of the keyboard assembly 130 is connected to the female connector 115a provided in the main board 115. Then, a projection 135 protruding from an edge of the keyboard assembly 130 is inserted into a projection holder 112 formed in a keyboard accommodating part of the main body 110, so that the keyboard assembly 130 is combined to the main body 110.
However, in the conventional portable computer 100, the assembly process of the main body 110 and the keyboard assembly 130 is divided into two operations: electrical connection in which the main body 110 and the keyboard assembly 130 are electrically connected through the FPC 133; and mechanical combination therebetween, so that the assembly process is relatively complicated, thereby increasing total time required to assemble the portable computer.
Since, the FPC 133 is used to electrically connect the main body 110 with the keyboard assembly 130, the production cost increases.
Further, a foreign substance may be inserted into the main body 110 through a gap between the main body 110 and the keyboard assembly 130, and the foreign substance may cause damage to components such as the main board 115.